


Just A Bit of Fun

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stops in for a bit of fun and finds Ianto instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Bit of Fun

John breathed in and smiled as he felt himself settle into place from the jump. It was night and all the kiddies were out and about in their semi-naked glory. Beautiful planet--despite their morals and backward relationships, they were not shy about showing off what they had. Lovely.

As he walked along, looking for just the right bar, he caught sight of one of Jack's. Ianto, wasn't it? Still a nice bit of eye candy and oh, was he alone?

John smirked and jogged to the bar, knowing his night had just gotten better.

~~~

Ianto nodded to the barman as he walked in and took a seat at a table in the back. It was hidden a bit in shadow and just right to wind down from some of the particular nasties that the Rift threw out. Or, like today, just keep spitting out one thing after another, keeping them all on their toes and barely time to catch their breath.

He ordered his usual from the waitress and some chips since he hadn't eaten since breakfast. As soon as she had gone to the bar to put in the order, he noticed that the Rift wasn't quite done with them yet.

What was John Hart doing back in Cardiff?

Ianto settled back into the booth, determined to keep an eye on John first to find out what John's plan was. 

~~~

John smiled when he saw Eye Candy sit back in his seat. No hiding from him. He strolled to the bar first, to grab what passed for a drink in this century, and weaved a path through the bodies to the booth.

"Eye Candy," he said.

~~~

Ianto narrowed his eyes. "Hart. What are you doing here?"

John touched his chest, feigning hurt. "How rude! No 'hi, how are you'? I thought you people were very polite."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Considering that the two times you have shown up here, our team members were hurt, I am feeling less like exchanging pleasentries with you and wanting to stun you until Jack gets here so we can toss you back into the Rift."

John pouted and sat down on the bench next to Ianto. "Just like that? Not even a kiss good-bye?" Ianto held his silence. John sighed and inched closer. "I'm not here to cause trouble--honestly."

Ianto shook his head. "I don't believe you."

John pouted again and inched even more close. Ianto backed up a bit, telling himself that it was a bad idea, but he'd rather not have a lapful of trouble. "I'm only here for a little pleasure. Found myself with some time to wind down and thought that if Jack could find you people interesting, someone here could help me."

"So why bother me?" Ianto asked. 

John slowly licked his lips and lowered his eyelids a bit. "Because you're the prettiest thing here, sweetheart." He hovered his hand over Ianto's thigh. "And I'm sure Jack has a good reason to keep you hanging around. You're just too nosy--there's something else about you keeping a man like Jack interested."

"Something you won't find out," Jack said, startling them both.

Ianto let out a breath, absently fixing his tie. What was it with men from the future? Did he have a sign on his head that only they could read?

John sat back in the booth and looked up at Jack from under his eyelashes. "What is it--you both would rather me out on my arse than letting me have my fun?"

Jack smirked. "I know there are places much more fun than here." Jack leaned forward. "So get out of here."

John licked his lips. "No, I think I have found just the right place. Was getting started, too, before you rudely interrupted us. Unless you'd like to have a threesome?"

Ianto felt his erection jump at the thought of having both Jack and John together. He shifted and tried to stop a blush. "Leave, John," Jack said firmly.

John raised his hands in surrender and stood with a smirk. "Fine. For now. But I know that Eye Candy here will be thinking about it." He looked around the bar. "I'll be here all night so if you change your minds..."

As he left, Jack sat next to Ianto. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, he didn't. I'm fine."

Jack nodded and smiled as the waitress returned with Ianto's drink and chips. He ordered his drink and took a chip. Cleared his throat. "You looked like you wouldn't have stopped him if he tried to kiss you."

Ianto blinked as he considered those words. Ever since Owen and Tosh...well, ever since, Jack had seemed more...needy. Possessive. It often had Ianto off kilter. "I..."

Jack nodded and looked at John who was flirting heavily with a couple of girls who didn't look old enough to be out on their own. "I can understand. He still looks good."

Ianto studied Jack's face. "If he wasn't such an arse, would you want to fuck him again?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Wouldn't matter--arse or not, I wouldn't mind having him for a night. Or him having me."

Ianto put his hand on Jack's leg. "With me?"

Jack turned sharply back to Ianto. "What?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Well, to start, if he's with us tonight, we would know he isn't out causing trouble or somehow messing with the timelines. And..." Ianto blushed. "I wouldn't have stopped him if he had kissed me."

Jack stared at Ianto for a long time with a blank face. Ianto couldn't tell if he had asked for one thing Jack would never do or if Jack was actually considering it. After some time, Jack smiled. "One last time."

Ianto tightened his hold on Jack's thigh before Jack could jump up to grab John. "Only if you're completely sure, sir. I...don't want this to be one more thing."

He didn't need to explain for Jack to understand. He kissed Ianto softly. "It won't be." He smirked. "Besides, we will need to keep an eye on him and I have always wanted to see you with someone else." 

Ianto laughed.

~~~

"Knew you would come to your senses," John said as he followed them into Ianto's apartment. No way were they willingly leading him into the Hub. Too much for him to get into.

As soon as they were inside the door, Jack laid down the rules. "First, empty your pockets. Don't want you to try and use any of that lip gloss on us. Second, you're gone as soon as we're done here. Third, I'm in charge."

"Anything else? Anything off-limits?" John asked as he emptied his pockets.

"Nope," Jack said as he drew his ex in for a kiss, making sure. "Ianto will let you know if you're pushing his limits."

"Bed is this way," Ianto said and led them both barefoot, fingers undoing his vest and then tie. He stopped suddenly when another set of hands joined his to get his shirt undone. He leaned back into John, taking in the different smell.

John bit and sucked at Ianto's neck, tasting the flavor and savoring it. "Nice. But let us see what's under this suit."

Jack moved around them to sit on the bed, taking off his shoes and undoing his own shift buttons. He licked his lips as he watched them, needing more. 

John whistled as he turned Ianto. "Knew that those suits hid far too much." He reached for the belt and swiftly had it undone. "Now for the best bit."

"You first," Ianto said as he kissed John and pushed the jacket off. He slid his hands under the shift and they stopped kissing to get the shirt away. He grabbed John's arse and pulled them together, both of the moaning at the contact.

Jack cleared his throat. "Over here."

Ianto turned and smiled. He looped his finger through a belt loop and pushed John onto the bed next to Jack who took his turn to kiss John. Ianto finished opening his trousers and pushed them away with his pants.

Jack turned at the sound of metal hitting the floor and scooted to the other side of the bed to give Ianto room. John reached for Ianto as Ianto joined them and soon they were all sweating, moving against each other and too close to coming for just begining the night.

"Wait," Ianto murmured even as he stretched and pressed himself closer to John as their cocks slid wetly together. "Wait."

"What, Ianto? What do you want?" Jack asked as he slid an hand up Ianto's arm.

"W-want you to fuck me while I fuck John," Ianto breathed.

"Oh, yes, please," John said as he turned and presented his arse.

Jack chuckled and reached behind him to the night table drawer he knew Ianto kept the lube in. He handed it first to Ianto. "Want some help?"

Ianto chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks, but no. Want him to feel it burn." 

John moaned and pushed back into Ianto's fingers. "Keep talking. That voice--how do you even work with him around, Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Regular blow-jobs help."

Ianto handed the tube back over his shoulder and lined himself up. "And hand jobs." He pushed into John and groaned. "That's good."

Jack chuckled and quickly prepared Ianto. "Ready?" At Ianto's nod, he slid inside and groaned.

"Well now that we're all settled," John said as he looked over his shoulder, "mind if we get on with the fucking?"

Ianto slapped John's ass. "Keep quiet and you might get what you want." John bit his lip and Ianto smiled as he started rocking in time with the pace Jack was setting behind him.

John arched, pushing for more and deeper. "That's it. Just what I needed."

"Mouthy sort, isn't he?" Ianto asked. "Wonder if next time we should just gag him. Think my tie would work?"

Jack bit at Ianto's neck. "Worked for you."

John groaned. "Ties are good. All that nice silk, getting wet and the knot getting tighter."

Ianto bit John's shoulder, getting close. "Just a bit more."

"Yes," Jack moaned. "Almost--."

"Right there," John said. He gasped when as he came and Ianto followed soon. Jack thrust a few more times and then he was right there with them.

~~~

As the sun rose over the bay, Ianto rolled over, sticky and exhausted. "Think Gwen can handle the Rift for a few while we get some rest?"

Jack nodded. "Think so." He stretched and peeked over Ianto's shoulder. "Still out?"

John opened one eye. "Was. Woke up with the two of you chattering loud enough."

Jack chuckled. "Good. You know the rule. Up and out, sunshine."

John groaned, but sat up. As he dressed, he said, "Think I might just stick around for a bit. In Cardiff, I mean. Those two birds last night were nice little things, very welcoming. A taste of the scenery around here might just be what I need."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, wondering what Jack wanted to do. Jack smirked. "Fine. Stay. But if anything goes sour, I'm coming after you."

John sighed. "Really. You both need to learn to trust me. I'm just here for pleasure." He stood. "Right--been amazing, darlings, but more await. Much obliged."

After they heard the front door shut, Jack pulled Ianto closer. "Track him when we get in? And keep an eye on him?"

Ianto nodded. "Of course, sir. Wouldn't want him running around loose."

"And maybe we should have him do weekly check-ins," Jack added. "Just...in case."

Ianto chuckled. "Here, I suppose?"

Jack nodded. "Of course."


End file.
